


The Dance

by yaelkedar



Series: The Great Pairing or Blood Communion II : Armand's Story [1]
Category: The Vampire Armand - Fandom, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaelkedar/pseuds/yaelkedar
Summary: Post Blood Communion.Something is in the air at Chateau de Lioncourt. It's moving the vampires to do things they normally wouldn't. Blood drinkers are coupling up "left and right" as Armand puts it. It's bringing about change at a time when peace has finally come to the court. These are all good things thankfully!Head canon: PLRA, TVA, IWTV, PL, QOTD, BC, BF, Mer.
Relationships: Arion/Derek, Armand/David Talbot, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Great Pairing or Blood Communion II : Armand's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196900
Kudos: 2





	The Dance

Can you understand how love and love alone could mean so very much, and all the world be made of it? The very blades of grass, the leaves of trees, the fingers of this hand that reaches for you? Love, Master. Love. And who will believe such simple and immense things when there are dexterous and labyrinthian creeds and philosophies of manmade and ever seductive complexity? Love. I heard the sound of it. I saw it.

Armand in _The Vampire Armand_

**The Dance**

“Dance with me Louis.” Armand took Louis by the hand leading him effortlessly to the dance floor. They had done this before when Louis lived with Armand in NYC and it filled them both with a certain erotic thrill that they should dance here now, at Chateau de Lioncourt to electronic music on Armand’s “First Night.” Yes, something was in the air at the chateau and it was affecting everyone.

Armand took him by the waist letting his hands glide down to Louis’s hips. He pulled him in close and they began to sway. Their eyes locked as did their thoughts, on shared memories and experiences. Swiftly Armand turned him, taking his waist and pulling him in, continuing their sway.

Suddenly someone was behind him, taking his hands from Louis. “Really Armand?” as he spun him round. “Really?” “David Talbot” he grinned as David lifted his hands and placed them, clasped, behind his neck. The move was so swift and sweetly fierce all Armand could do was yield. He held to David looking into his eyes with unabashed disbelief. It was exactly what David wanted, this look. David glanced to Louis who was, of course no longer dancing but was staring at David with his own distinct look of shock. For Louis, David had no words, just no words. But then, with a mischievous smile he told him, “I’ve cut in.” Louis rejoined Arion and Dertu, and the three sat quietly watching the dancers and listening to the music. Of course Louis watched David and Armand intently while seeming not to.

“What are you doing David?” “Seizing my chance.” He tightened his arms around Armand’s waist and pulled him closer. “Do you like this, this closeness?” “Are you going to just keep me here or are we going to dance?” “Am I keeping you?”

David started dancing a little dance, a movement Armand found difficult to follow. David knew it, it was purposeful on his part. “Listen for it Armand, the motif I’m moving to. Find it and follow me." One motif in a collage of melodies? Was this some sort of test Armand wondered. “Of course not,” David responded reading his thoughts. “It’s simply the way I wish to dance with you. But I do want to lead. Yes, that’s true.” Armand listened. It was a wind instrument, an electronic simulation of course. Light and airy. Yes he heard it, it was the most subtle but a guiding motif, nonetheless. Together they moved, David leading Armand in the dance.

“Are you going to answer my question?” “Yes David I like this closeness.” “Tell me, what were you doing with Louis?” Ah I see, this dance is most conducive to conversation isn’t it?" “Yes. So tell me.” “We were simply dancing.” “No it was more than that and I don’t mean because it was erotic." “You know David, many here downplay my relationship with Louis, they downplay the significance of our shared history in the present moment.” “Believe me Armand, I do not.” “I wasn’t doing anything with Louis I haven’t done in the past. I wasn’t doing anything he doesn’t enjoy.” “Yes I saw that. You enlivened him.” “Too bad for Lestat that he did not. But again, we were simply dancing. Or if you prefer, Louis was dancing with Armand.” “I believe I get your point. I agree, Lestat doesn’t know Louis as well as he imagines.

They were quiet for a moment looking into each other’s eyes, smiling. David shook his head as if shaking off a tangent thought. “What is it David?” “ I was thinking of our own shared history.” “So was I. But?” “This body of mine.. it’s...” “It’s a beautiful body. And a fine spirit within. These thoughts you’re having David, they’re insignificant.” Armand wrapped his arms around David’s waist burying his face in David’s chest, keeping to the rhythm of the dance.

Yes, something was in the air at the chateau. David was sure of it. He held to Armand, grateful for the world of spirits and their intercession. He lifted Armand’s head. He wanted to kiss him but found no sign in Armand’s eyes that he wanted to be kissed. He wanted that sign. So he would wait.

“Armand you know something’s in the air here.” “I know.” “There are spirits who’ve taken up residence here.” “I know David. Blood drinkers are pairing up left and right. Gabrielle stays by Cyril’s side as if she’s always been there. And Thorne, he comes for Sybelle regularly, taking her to hunt for the little drink. Even Benji is keeping company with one of Nokter’s boys. Pandora and Bianca have sharing Marius down to a science. While Pandora’s fledgling Mitka wants for nothing of his maker’s time or affection. Even Antoine’s found companionship. I’m convinced I started “First Night” because of these spirits’ whisperings. Electronic music at Chateau de Lioncourt. It’s magical.”

“And being in my arms now?” “Equally magical David. It feels good and it feels right. I don’t doubt these spirits have a hand in bringing this about. And I have no complaints. “Will you ride this wave with me then?” Armand looked up. “What do you mean?” “You know I’m in love with you Armand. You know I’ve been in love with you for a long time. Grant me the pleasure of your company. Give me the opportunity to win your love.” Armand was speechless, a rare occurrence indeed. He thought carefully of his response. Ride the wave. Yes ride the wave he thought.

“I welcome the company of a fine mind,” he began, “a mature man with whom I can indulge my need for meaningful conversation. These strong arms that hold me, I like very much. And it brings me pleasure to look upon your face. I delight in your height as well, you’re nearly a foot taller than I. And you don’t hesitate to challenge me which I find oddly titillating.” David nodded thoughtfully, looking deeply into Armand’s eyes as if he were peering into his soul.

“Dance for me Armand.” Armand’s brow knitted ever so slightly but he was not annoyed nor averse, “David you…” David stopped dancing then and put his finger to Armand’s lips. “Shh don’t say no...”

They were interrupted then.

There was a great shift of energy in the room. They both felt it. The lights became brighter, the air heavier. They looked to find Arion on his feet, his eyes filled with tears. Louis’s hand rested on Dertu’s to still him. And when David and Armand turned they saw Lestat approaching with Derek by his side. Derek’s eyes too were filled with tears. Seeing all this, Armand took David’s hand to share the moment with him, knowing he was witnessing something very special and very powerful. “You understand everything don’t you David, you’ve understood for some time.” “Yes Armand.” “And you’ll tell me?” “Yes I can tell you everything now. I was sworn to secrecy but now everything is being revealed.” “It’s love in the air isn’t it, pure love?” “Yes Armand, it’s love.” David led Armand to the table, and they sat side by side, watching.

Lestat stopped his approach and stepped aside. Tearfully, Arion and Derek both extended their arms. The immortals walked into such a demonstrative embrace that it could not be understood as anything less than a declaration of love. They kissed, held and stroked each other’s face, and kissed again. They held to one another and seemed to rest themselves in each other’s embrace. All this they did but they did not speak.

“My father’s in love with a vampire,” Dertu stated with dazed realization. “Yes, your father’s in love with a vampire," Louis confirmed.

A song began to play then, one that Armand did not recognize. One he was certain he’d not programmed into the computer. But even still it was familiar. Were the spirits at work here he wondered? It had to be so. “Louis, Armand whispered, do you know this song? “Yes Armand, it’s Saltwater by Chicane,” he whispered back” And as if in verification to Armand’s spiritual query Arion lifted Derek’s face anointing him with kisses all over his face as he held him to dance. They began twirling, spinning, whirling faster and faster as they began to levitate, rising higher and higher towards the vaulted ceiling until all that was visible was a whirling current.

No one else was dancing then. Everyone was watching this whirling current in perfect harmony with the music. And in that whirling current Derek gave himself to Arion receiving from him all the feelings of love and longing he himself had felt. Derek’s blood became a seal upon Arion’s heart, a seal of joy and fidelity. Their hearts were joined together as one heart in that current. And the spirits knew what the incarnate ones did not, that Arion and Derek were married in that whirling current as surely as any two mortals were ever married by the laws or religion of man. The spirits themselves were the witnesses, they had taken Arion and Derek into the whirling current to join the two as one.

Lestat realized it wasn’t Arion doing this. Neither was it Derek. He was sure of it. The spirits were speaking to him, but he didn’t realize it. He thought these were his own thoughts. He wasn’t accustomed to perceiving the voices of the spirits of love because they were gentle and unassuming. They were merciful and kind. Look to Louis they told him. Louis was gazing at him but there was a longing in his eyes. What is this longing he wondered. You must learn the spirits told him. You cannot survive this reality without Louis they told him. You know this. As he pondered these thoughts Arion and Derek slowly made their descent, the whirling slowly decreasing in speed until they stood together in the very spot where they had been taken up.

The young fledgling “First Night” attendees returned to their dancing and merriment. Some headed for the dungeon to feed on the prisoners held there. Others went out to the garden to drink from their lovers or simply enjoy the grounds. No one questioned what had just occurred because this was after all a gathering of supernatural beings at Chateau de Lioncourt.

The couple looked beautiful. Lestat had never seen a vampire with a beatific expression until now. And there was a radiance to Derek that was not there before. Lestat came to them. It was Arion who spoke. “Derek is going to stay with me here.” “Yes of course," Lestat responded”

“We’re going to take our leave now Prince, as soon as I speak with my son.” “Yes, of course very well.” Derek turned to see Dertu had risen and was standing at his side. He turned to him.

“You must return and tell our family everything that has happened here. You must tell them that I am going to remain here with Arion.” “Yes father. I will. You look beautiful father, I’ve never seen such happiness in your face.” He walked to Arion, standing directly in front of him. Saying nothing, he extended his hand. When Arion took his hand Dertu shook it firmly and pulled him close, hugging him tightly with his free hand. Still he said nothing and went back to his seat.

The couple turned to Louis, David, and Armand and said their goodbyes. The crowd parted for the new couple as if it were parting for the Prince himself and a white light illuminated their path sourced from the very ones who had taken them up. Everyone watched their departure. Everyone saw the light and wondered from whence it came.

Lestat went to the table and bent down kissing Louis tenderly and lingeringly on his lips. He took his hand and Louis rose to his feet. “Come with us Dertu let us get you something to eat. I suppose we’ll see you two tomorrow he told David and Armand.” “Yes of course David," answered for them both." Armand had become dazed by the whole affair.” “Goodnight,” Armand said, finding his voice. Lestat put his arm around Louis determined to hold him as much as he could tonight and every night thereafter.

They were alone now at the table and Armand extended his hands placing his palms firmly on the table as if to steady himself. “It is for this night that I started “First Night” he mumbled. “This is the first night.” “Are you alright Armand?” “David I could not have been more unprepared for everything that’s happened tonight if I had tried.” “Is that a good or a bad thing?” “It’s a good thing, but how can that be?” “It’s spiritual Armand.” “Spiritual, yes spiritual. Tell me everything David.” David rose, extending his hand to Armand. “Come, let us leave here and go someplace quiet. Armand took David’s hand.


End file.
